The Scientist and Her Lovely Ace
by Blackace70
Summary: Kokonoe is known for being an cynical type of woman. The thought of her being in a relationship of any sort seems practically unheard of. Yet somehow, a young boy managed work past her obstacles and claimed her heart. Kokonoe may be a genius. But even all her intellect can't prepare her to deal with this situation: Love. Series of Fluffy One-Shots & Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**It was only a matter of time before I created a Blazblue fanfiction. Figured, might as well add this under the list of series that I wrote fictional stories about.**

 **Hey everybody, Ace here as usual this time with a new story for a new series. I've started getting into Blazblue for a good...6 months or so? I don't know, I truly got into Blazblue after the Ragna vs. Sol Badguy DEATH BATTLE had first aired on ScrewAttack. Great series, by the way, though it may seem a biased and a bit unfair at points, I will not lie. Overall, it's a really good entertainment show. I really recommend it to those who haven't had the chance to see this series yet.**

 **Anyways, this fanfic I thought up surprisingly came out of nowhere. Even I'm surprised at how random this seemed to come out of nowhere especially with the pairing I came up with. But, I get the feeling it was mostly inspired by a few RagnaxKokonoe fics I read by ShadowFang3000. And the more I thought about it, the more I liked it; and well… here it is. Like my other story, "Ice Princess and her Innocent Demon" this is gonna be a series of One-Shots, Drabble, and (You guessed it) tender moments on an OCxCharacter couple that I created.**

 **The Lovely Main Pairing of this fanfic: VanityxKokonoe**

 **If you want to know a bit more about Vanity's background and personality, it's on my profile.**

 **FAIR WARNING: Again, like with "Ice Princess"; this story will consist of underage dating. Vanity is 12 while Kokonoe is 20. Now, the reason for the large age gap is simply because it is meant to be seen as a joke. You know in anime there's sometimes a minor or major joke about how a teenage or adult falling (If sometimes hopelessly) in love with a young boy, often being dubbed Shotacons. This is basically the same situation here.**

 **If you have a problem with the underage relationship, please kindly 'X' out of the story and go about your business.**

 **Anyway I think I've rambled long enough. Btw, you're going to see a lotta OOCness with Kokonoe. If you've read Ice Princess, and seen how Euphemia acts, it'll be exactly the same to an extent; so just giving you a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or any of their characters, just the OCs that appears in this story.**

 **-X-**

Rebel 01: Home

Honestly, what was the point of even coming home sometimes?

That's the question she always asked herself whenever she saw her apartment building in the distance.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her apartment. No, her place was a fairly large one, a rarity one would see in apartment complex nowadays. It's just that, when it came to her job, she would rarely have a reason to go home.

If one were to describe Kokonoe as a scientist. You could describe her as a hardworking woman. Though her belief of sometimes the ends justify the means could make her seem questionable at points. One could not deny the results she was able to get when she put her mind to it. But, it was because of her reputation as hardworking scientist, that if you were to describe her as a person; at best, you could say, she didn't have much of a much of a social life outside her lab.

"Social life, hah, like I even need one, my time as a scientist makes me too busy to even consider it." The cat hybrid murmured as she reached the front door of her place. She paused in thought for a minute before a curt 'Tch' passed her lips "Granted, I could step out of the lab for a breather every once and a while."

She folded her arms in a childish manner "But that doesn't mean they should go to extremes lengths to kick me out."

Now while Kokonoe may have been labeled as a prodigy genius; she also managed to gain somewhat of an infamous reputation as well, for being the woman who worked the ungodly hours. Her time spent in her lab against her time spent out of it was so badly outweighed, the place was considered by her colleagues to be a second home to her. Any chance of her exiting her lab akin to a willing manner was usually enforced by her irritating (Concerned) subordinates.

"Tch, bastards the lot of them, I close my eyes for a few minutes. And Tager and Litchi are on me like a pack of vultures."

Sighing, she trudged inside the building and started up the stairs. Mentally cursing at her landlord for not getting off his lazy ass to fix this elevator that had been broken for TWO WEEKS! It didn't help, that she lived on the six floor of her building. But hey, she got off lucky; she could've been one of those poor schmucks that lived on the 7th and up floors, of her 10 floors apartment. Kokonoe made a mental note to threaten her landlord. If he wouldn't take matters into his own hands by the end of the week, she would do it herself.

Finally reaching her door, Kokonoe jiggled her keys in the door's lock. A few grunts and shoulder slams later, and she finally got the door open. Yet another reason she hated coming home to.

As stated before Kokonoe's place was rather big what with it featuring two bedrooms, along with a spacious bathroom and kitchen. She often wondered to herself, why she even bothered with such a huge place if she was the only one living here by herself. She was even told by her associates to sell the place, since there was no reason to own one. And often times, she would agree.

' _At least, that's what I used to think. But now…'_

"Kokonoe…?"

'… _I have a reason.'_

"Koko-chan, is that you?" A young voice called out

Stepping out from the kitchen was a young boy looking to be about 12 years of age. He had smooth shoulder length obsidian black hair with spiky bangs. Dark sapphire blue color eyes and same color highlights on the bangs of his hair. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black flame design at the bottom, black shorts and, currently at the moment, red slippers. Upon seeing the cat-eared scientist, the boy's confused looked immediately changed to a look of pure joy. Quickly untying the apron he had been using, the young adolescent threw it on the couch before rushing to the older woman and tackling her into a big bear hug.

"It IS you Koko-chan! I thought you were gonna be pulling another all-nighter." The boy looked up at taller woman with warmest smile he could muster "Okaerinasai!"

Slightly caught off guard from the sudden tackle, Kokonoe had a look of shock on her face. Before it slowly melted into a small smile, and she wrapped her arms around the twelve year old.

"Tadaima, Vanity"

-X-

Honestly, what was the point of even coming home sometimes?

That's a question Kokonoe used to ask herself from time to time. Usually without an answer.

But... If you were to ask her again this time around. Her response would be…

"I have someone at home waiting for me."

 **-X-**

 **First Rebel is done, and the second is sure to be well under way. I'll admit this first one was inspired by some of ShadowFang3000's RagnaxKokonoe fanfics. I may have taken some bits here and there but nothing to major. Just a quick note I forgot to mention, this takes place in my Blazblue AU so you may see some X-Over cameos in future chapters.**

 **Other than that, there's not much else to say. As usual I you enjoyed the chapter, and please be kind enough to leave a review, and check out my other works.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel 02: The Other Side

No relationship is perfect.

That's a life lesson Vanity knew, way before he was even interested in girls. For a boy only twelve years of age, you'd think that he wouldn't know or even bother with things like this and would do things boys his age would normally do. But Vanity never really did consider himself to be normal now, did he? But digressions aside, Vanity knew that every relationship would not be without its obstacles and his was no different. Even on the night that he and Kokonoe got together, he knew that he was going to be in for quite a ride.

He had the opinions of Koko-chan's associates to thank for that.

Whenever the words 'Kokonoe' and 'Dating' were uttered in the same sentence, it's usually never in the highest regard. No details would be revealed on what was said in terms of that. But basically, as Vanity gathered, the concept of Kokonoe and dating were about compatible as a snowball in the middle of the Sahara Desert. And while people were entitled to their opinions, truthfully, Vanity didn't see it.

Yes, Koko-chan has an attitude that is a bit…harsh to those around her. But that's only one side of her, the side that people always regard to and never challenge. The side that Kokonoe always dons whenever she faces the harshness of society…

The side of pure façade

 _ ***Beep* *Beep***_

The soft beeps broke Vanity from his thoughts as he turned opened the microwave. Grabbing a nearby saucer and mitt handle, the twelve year old carefully pulled out the hot coffee mug filled with warm milk. Placing it on the saucer and putting the mitt away, he may his was to the living room.

 _The other side to Kokonoe, her true side. . ._

Walking out, Vanity smiled at the scene in front of him. Laid out on the couch on her stomach, using her folded arms as a makeshift pillow, was his Koko-chan; as comfortable and relaxed as a pet on a lazy afternoon.

 _Her true side was that of an innocent little girl._

Quietly making his way towards the sleeping scientist, Vanity placed the warm beverage on the table before lightly shaking his girlfriend.

"Koko, Kokonoe…?" His response was her shuffling about on the couch, smiling he tried again "Koko-chan, I have your milk."

That notably sprung a bit more of a reaction, as Kokonoe's ears twitched in response. Though, as it seemed that she was making the motion that she was going to get up, the scientist let out a huge yawn/sigh; and rubbed her head on her arm pillows. Seeing the display, made only laugh lightly in response; crouching to her level, Vanity pulled off Kokonoe's slightly askew glasses, and placed them on the table. Moving her kicked off sandals to the side where he knows Koko-chan would find it; he then went into the bedroom only to return momentarily later with a blanket in hands, and promptly covered his exhausted girlfriend.

His actions rewarded him a positive reaction, as Kokonoe snuggled in comfort letting out soft purr. Vanity's smiled grew wider at the sight; grabbing the slightly cool mug of milk, Vanity carefully lifted Kokonoe's head and eased his way onto the couch. Placing it on his lap, he promptly started to rub her shoulders in tenderness.

"G'nite Koko-chan" He whispered earning a soft cute 'mew'

-X-

 _People always see one side of Koko-chan and makes assumptions about her. But that's fine with me._

 _Because I know I'm one of the very FEW people who know and sees Kokonoe for her true self._

 **-X-**

 **And done, Rebel 02 is up and running; I came up with this one in one-sitting and no breaks so this is a personal accomplishment. Not much to say other than I hoped you enjoyed it, and you can bet there'll be more Rebels along the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel 03: Five Minutes

Mornings… She hated mornings.

Whether it was the sun being a usual ass and hitting her face with unnecessary bright rays into her bedroom window. Or the God forsaken alarm clock that would blare right next to her ear with its annoying sound. To which; to this day, she would never understand as to why she would always keep setting the damn thing to the loudest volume. Whatever the case; mornings never failed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth, figuratively speaking.

Groaning inwardly, knowing that she would have to get out of bed at some point. She started lift herself off the mattress when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her small frame. Kokonoe let out a moan; though it wasn't filled with her usual irritation. Looking down, she pulled the covers and stared at the object of her current entrapment.

"Vanity…" She called out softly; hearing no response, she tried again "Vanity…"

The young boy let out what could have been a mix between a yawn and a sigh. He wriggled around a bit to make himself more comfortable, while using all his strength to pull Kokonoe's body closer to him. And as much as the cat woman wanted to give in and allow her love to use her as a makeshift body pillow; she knew that they had a long day in the office ahead of them, which meant they had to get up. No matter how tempting Vanity's unintentional invitation was.

So forcing out resolve she didn't know she had this morning. She started shaking her young boyfriend's shoulder "C'mon Vanity, we gotta get up. We got work to do today."

She could hear a faint groan of protest as he snuggled even more into her. Damn it, he never makes it easy for her when he's like this.

"Vanity…" She called with a bit more force "Get up; I know you don't want to, BELIEVE me I know. But we got a lot of work at Sector Seven that needs our supervision."

Vanity let out another groan, turning and shoving his face into his pillow "Mou, do we really have to?" He whined weakly "Couldn't just call in sick or something?"

Oh how she wished; how she truly wished she could pick up her phone and tell her superiors that'd she wanted a personal day. She's well within her rights to have one, considering that she had never taken a day of absence in her life since working for Sector Seven. And nothing would satisfy her more than to laze about in her apartment while her colleagues did their work and her own. Unfortunately, when it comes to her work and the type of people she works with. Let's just say that she trusts them about as much as she trusts a little kid not to take a cookie from the cookie jar.

So, back to the matter at hand…

"As much as that sounds tempting; and trust me…" She wagged her tail around a bit sensually "It DOES sound REALLY tempting. I feel more relaxed at work, where I can keep an eye on my subordinates. Instead of being at home, wondering whether or not if the lab is going to be standing or in a pile of ruins and ashes when I go to work the next day."

Vanity peeked an eye out from his pillow "You don't have much faith for them do you?"

"About as much faith I have in willing myself not to eat any of my lollipops for an entire day." Kokonoe stated bluntly "Now, get up!"

Vanity sighed "Fine…" he conceded "But at least, five more minutes."

' _And here we go…'_ Thought an exasperated Kokonoe "No Vanity"

"Aw, please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No, we're not doing this Vanity." Rejected the pink haired scientist "Last time you wanted 'Five more minutes' we ended up arriving to work a half hour late!"

"It's not my fault!" Vanity defended "You're so soft and cuddly, like a giant plush toy!" he exclaimed happily "Besides it's not like you were complaining that morning now, were you?"

Kokonoe felt her cheeks turn red at the comment. She shook her head and glared lightly at the young boy "Regardless, I'm not letting that happen again. My decision is final!"

"Please Koko, just five minutes, I promise. After that, I'll get up." He faced her and placed his hands in a praying gesture and gave a pleading look "Pleeease?"

That face. That damn face he always used against her. The face she could never say no to.

Feeling her will and resolve crumble away at the sight of that damned but sweet and lovable face. Kokonoe sighed as she laid her head back on her pillow "Five minutes, and ONLY five minutes, Vanity."

The young boy let out a small cheer of victory and promptly wrapped his arms around the short cat-hybrid scientist "Thanks Koko-chan!"

Despite her earlier interactions with Vanity just now. Kokonoe smiled as she wrapped an arm around Vanity's waist, bringing herself closer to him. She let out a deep sigh of content.

Maybe five extra minutes wasn't so bad after all.

 **-X-**

 **Another Rebel done. I can't just help but enjoy just how cute I make these two with each drabble and one-shot. Hoped you guys like this one. And if you have any requests or Ideas for a one-shot, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
